Stop Being a Baby
by Waiyi
Summary: Ichigo is sick. See How Rukia takes care of him and his weird antics. IchigoxRukia! Please R&RThere will be swearing and weird moments that sound dirty...O.o
1. Wack!

"GOD RUKIA, STOP TIGHTENING THE ROPE! I'M ALREADY BINDED TIGHTLY ENOUGH TO THE BED ALREADY" screamed a hallucinated, flushed faced strawberry.

"No, lay down still so u can get it over with!" said Rukia with a domineering look.

The boy had just caught a fever from his "o so sharing buddy" Asano Keigo who literally started "sharing" his little surprise with his bestest buddy.

With those countless splats of mucus splattered all over his face…..all hell broke loose….

The now smooth, cool Ichigo that every one knew started screaming down the hallway of the school, until sweet ms.Kuchiki bonked him out with a swift uppercut and a plank of wood.

&.Four Hours Later.&

Ichigo saw a very bright, "heavenly" light which all too quickly disappeared with suddenly his old man's face came out of who-knows-where. Trying to run away he found all his limbs tied to his bedpost.

"Ahh shit" groaned the teenage boy. He was sick and he was tied up like an animal. If that doesn't say love then that cries very naughty things (O.o).

"MY BABY BOY! IS HE OK?!?!?!?'" cried Isshin Kurosaki on his son's right hand side. Then another thing hit the sick teen, he was tied up by none other than the very own sweet Rukia-chan. She was staring at him strangely, staring at him with those midnight blue eyes. They showed concern………

The Beginning will be continued in next chapter…so how am I doing? Review please and favorite - Wai


	2. Say AHHHH

Hello every one! Sorry for the short writer's block .;;Enjoy

* * *

"RUKIA, IF YOU GIVE ME ROPE BURN YOU ...would be..facing my…sedatated...ass" Ichigo said drifting off to sleep. It had been one day and 10 hours since the big knock-out the midget shinigami had landed on him 

"Bakamono, stay in bed and get better" Rukia said while brushing his bangs away from his eyes. He looked more calm and relaxed in his sleep. But today he looked a little ticked off and flustered. Rukia then tossed the needle into a hazard trash can and went out the door.

"How is he Rukia-chan?" said Yuzu

"He will be fine, just need to help him sweat it off and cool him down a little.But first we need to cook him some thing to eat, neh Yuzu-chan?" Rukia said with a little beaming smile.

** The Kitchen **

"Yuzu, do you have any leek, parsley, fish, peanuts, ginger, rice, oil and a big pot?"

"Yes, but what do we need those for?"

"We're going to make porridge. It's delicious and healthy" exclaimed Rukia while putting on an apron

The Kurosaki house hold never knew Rukia could cook. That's why it is a surprise to Yuzu to find Rukia-nee chan finely chop leek, parsley, fish and ginger.

"Hey Yuzu-chan can you help me? Mix the washed, uncooked rice with about a teaspoon of oil,ok?"

"Ok!"

Rukia then tossed the uncooked oiled rice into a big pot of water, set it on the stove and waited for it to have fully watery,cooked rice with the occasional stir so not all the rice sticks to the bottom. Rukia then poured in the peanut halves, the parsley, leek, slices of ginger and fish, then stirred. After a bout 20 minutes later it was done. All you have to do is add some salt.

Rukia then took out a ladel and started laddeling the porridge into a bowl that was on a tray, with a warm cup of lemon tea, a spoon and napkins.

**+Upstairs+**

Ichigo stirred awake. He felt hot, blurry eyed and felt like some thing slapped him in the face. In fact some thing did hit him in the face...twice...

"Can you sit up?" Ichigo heard a pretty lady said.(COUGHrukiaCOUGH)

"I guess" Ichigo said still very weak-like until he noticed that the "pretty lady" was Kuchiki Rukia but with a soft look on her face.

Rukia helping him sit up on the bed, gently proped him against his pillow. Ichigo then felt a hand unbuttoning his pajama top.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" screamed Ichigo as he tried to swap the hand away but failed to do so.

"YOU HAVE A FEVER DUMBASS, TAKING OFF AN ARTICLE OF CLOTHING WILL HELP YOU SWEAT IF OUT" screamed Rukia retaliating. After she finished unbuttoning his shirt. She then took the bowl in her hand, gently scooped and blew on the porridge hen fed the blushing Ichigo, realizing what Rukia was doing. She was feeding him.

"How do you like it?"

"I don't know. What's so important about it?"

"I made it you delusional Idiot"

"well...It's decent I guess...OWW..what the hell midget?"

"Answer truthfully baka!"

"Its...good" Ichigo replied softly

Rukia continued to feed him to the very last spoon of it, and handed him the cup of still luke-warm tea and medicine.

"Don't get use to it Ichigo, once you're out of the sick bed, You'll be treated normally" Rukia said while taking back the cup.

"Ah..." was all Ichigo said

After Ichigo finished his meal, Rukia went down stairs and found a grinning Issin at the bottom of the stairs. "Rukia-chan, you care a lot about my little boy huh?""I guess I do Issin-tousan" Rukia said cooly.

It was about 2:00 pm. Yuzu was experimenting a new recipe. Karin was at soccer practise. Ichigo was sleeping like the little devil he is and Issin was tending to the patience at the clinic. Rukia had the time to herselve until her alarm went off but it wasn't the alarm of a hollow. It was her nii-sama alarm.

* * *

So how was this one? Funny enough/ well the recipe that rukia cook is for real life porridge by the way...Yes I can cook. 

Its good except I replaced Green onion with leek XX

Well read, review and favorite xD

This porridge is my family's recipe. But I didn't mention the difficulty cooking it . ..Really difficult sorta..well for a 13 year old.

Review please and don't ask me for instructions of how to make Green onion, fish, ginger, and peanut porridge (chinese porridge)(ginger is there to take away awful fishy smell

Peace

Wai.


End file.
